Various automobile seating designs include the capability to collapse various seats within the vehicle to provide additional storage space within the vehicle. In smaller vehicles, these seating designs typically include a single folding seatback that, when folded, provides a platform above the seat that can either form an individual storage space or an extension of the trunk storage area. The storage area provided by these seating designs is limited by the size and bulkiness of the seat components, wherein the seat is typically in a fixed position within the automobile cabin.